Electromagnetic radiation generated by or reflected from a virtual point source in space arrives with different phasing at an array of spatially separated receivers, assuming that reception occurs simultaneously throughout the array, or at a single receiver at successive instants if there is relative motion between that receiver and the source. These phase differences can therefore be utilized to pinpoint the location of the source or to ascertain the speed and direction of its relative radial motion.